As Time Passes
by kissables333
Summary: George Weasley one-shot request for highflyer22.


One Shot request for highflyer22

Its not that good.... Sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Wait!" I called out to them. The twins stopped in their path to the door of the Room of Requirements. "I just want you guys to be careful, alright?"

The two tall, lanky, red-haired boys looked at me.

"Of course." Fred spoke first, meeting my gaze. "Now come on, we've got to get out there." He said and joined the others leaving the room.

"George?" I asked. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yasmine," George said with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will if you will."

"You're so stubborn," he grinned at me. "Come on." And we stepped out of the Room of Requirements and began to fight.

_We were first years. I thought he was cute._

_He was tall, they both were. But there was something about George Weasley that pulled my eyes to him when I saw him that first day on the train._

_He pulled pranks constantly, although they were more often geared toward a laugh then pain, like Fred's._

_Throughout that first year, they got so many detentions; I'm sure surprised they never got expelled._

_I never realized until it was too late that I had fallen for him before I could stop myself. His smile, his laugh, his pranks. Everything about him made me smile; he made me happy. But I was just his best friend._

Death Eaters were swarming the castle. Our defenses were not holding up. Our only choice was to defend the castle wand to wand. It was dangerous; the number of people we could lose was limitless.

I wasn't prepared for the loss. I wasn't thinking about losing anyone, let alone my best friend as I battled Death Eater after Death Eater. I didn't even consider the possibility of him dying, I don't think his brother did either.

_We were second years. I thought he was one of the funniest people I'd ever met._

_I couldn't bear to watch._

_Lee Jordan laughed from where he was next to me._

"_Relax Yaz, you're more nervous than they are."_

"_Shut up Lee!" I demanded. "They're flying so high up and so fast…what if one of them falls?" I cringed as I heard the sound of a bludger meeting a bat. George had just smacked a bludger at a Slyterhin player._

"_I think you're more worried about a particular __**one**__then both of them."_

_A blush crept across her face. "Shut up." She muttered._

"_I'm surprised the boy hasn't noticed your crush before now."_

"_Why would he? I'm just his best friend." I muttered as I watched him fly down the pitch._

The Death Eaters retreated from the castle as Voldemort's voice rang out. He was offering a deal. The Death Eaters would refrain from acting, if we sent out Harry. Harry Potter for the rest of us. He gave us time to consider the proposition and to count our dead.

I stumbled into the Great Hall, bruised and battered but alive. I wished I wasn't when I saw them standing around a body.

"No…" I whispered.

His eyes turned toward me; his face was solemn and I knew he was so close to breaking down.

"Yaz." My name fell from his lips. His voice trembled as I ran over to him. He embraced in his arms, holding me close.

_We were third years. I had a crush._

"_Here." I looked up to see George holding out a package to me. "It's from my mum." I smiled._

_Slowly opening the package, I pulled out a blue sweater with a Y emblazoned upon it._

_I smiled up at him._

"_I uh…" George scratched the back of his head. "I asked her to make one for you. I think you'd look uh…nice in that blue." He muttered sheepishly. "Not that um…you don't look nice in your school robes…um its just…"_

_While George rambled incoherently, I slipped the sweater over my hand. It was comfortable._

"_And well-" George silenced himself as his eyes took me in, in my sweater. "I uh I guess I was right." He muttered with a small smile._

"_Thanks George." I said as I wrapped my arms around him._

"_You're part of the family," George murmured into my hair. "You're like my little sister." _

_I laughed, even though I wanted him to take it back. "I'm only younger than you by a month."_

"_That's still younger, Shorty." He replied with a laugh in his voice._

I wanted it to be a dream. _He_ couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Only a short awhile ago, he was making me laugh. He was keeping fear away. For all the years that I'd known him, he'd always had something up his sleeve. There was never a dull moment with him around, he wouldn't allow it. And I expected him to pop up from the ground and say it was merely a joke.

_We were fourth years. I was infatuated._

_George didn't let me out of his sight much after the first attack on Mrs. Norris._

_I was an 'enemy of the heir' as George constantly said as an explanation as he quoted the message on the wall. And George took it upon himself to make sure I wasn't the monster's next victim._

_Barely a moment went by when I wasn't in his sight or in the sight of someone he commissioned to baby-sit me._

_But I didn't mind. I was glad for the attention, even if it was only because he thought of me as a little sister he had to protect._

"It can't be true." I whispered. We were in a corridor off of the Great Hall.

George and I had left to grieve together.

"I know." I looked at George; his gaze was on me in return. There were so many things I wanted to say to the boy before me. So many things I'd never said before. So many things I should've said before.

Death was baring down upon us. Who knows if either or us would survive? Who knew if anyone of us would survive?

I kept this secret inside of me for so long; I couldn't tell him. I thought I might lose him if I told him. And now I might lose him.

"George-"

"George, Yasmine!" Percy stood before us. "Harry's gone. He went to Voldemort."

Harry could win; we wouldn't need to fight.

Harry could lose; we'd have to fight

"We have to be prepared to fight."

Percy agreed and soon left us to begin organizing those still alive and able to fight.

"No." George said to my retreating back.

_We were fifth years. I was falling._

_The Fat Lady had just been attacked by Sirius Black._

"_George-"_

"_Everything will be fine, Yaz." He murmured as everyone congregated for the night in the Great Hall._

_We were lying next to each other in our makeshift beds. The starry night sky was above us, shining brightly._

"_He's in the castle." I protested. "No one is safe-"_

"_Everything will be fine." He repeated._

"_You don't know that. Just saying that doesn't make everything-"_

"_Hey." He interrupted as he grabbed my face in his hands to make me look at him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I care too much about-" He stopped short and pulled his hands away from my face. "Fred and I will never let anything happen to you." He swore as he turned his face to gaze up at the ceiling._

_Slowly, his hand crept toward mine and it tightly._

_Sometimes it hurt to see him; sometimes it hurt to talk to him. It was hard knowing that I was just a friend to him, a little sister, no one to think of in any special sort of way._

"What?"

No!" George yelled.

"George what are you-"

"You're not fighting again." He demanded.

"George­-"

"No…I've already lost Fred. You're not going to fight again."

"George, everyone is fighting. I can't just-"

"I will make you."

"George, you're being irrational."

"No, Yaz. I'm not. I can't…I just can't-"

"What?"

"I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, George!"

"We just lost Fred! How can you say that?"

"Everyone else is fighting!"

"I don't care."

"I'm not hiding away. I'm not your little sister, I'm not like Ginny. I don't need you to protect me!"

"Obviously you do. You're bleeding!"

"Everyone is bleeding. We've just battled Death Eaters!"

"You're not fighting."

"You can't tell me what to do. Why is it alright if everyone else fights? Why are you telling me _not_ to go?"

"I can't lose you."

"We're fighting a war, George."

"I know that! I just lost my brother!"

"I know I could lose you! But I'm not forbidding you from fighting!"

"Well maybe I just care about you more than you care about me."

"I don't think that's possible…George, if Fred was here, he wouldn't be stopping me from fighting! If it had been _you_, **he** would understand that I **have** to fight."

"I bet you wish Fred was still here! I bet you wish that I'd died and he'd lived."

_We were sixth years. I was in love._

"_You can't be serious." I muttered as they drank an Aging Potion. "There's no way that will work."_

"_You'll see, Yaz. We'll put our names in for sure." Fred said._

"_Plus," George said, "Andrews entered because he's of age. I've gotta- We've gotta enter too."_

"_I don't see why you hate him."_

"_I don't see how you don't hate him. He calls you __**MiMi**__. What kind of name is that?"_

_I merely rolled my eyes at him._

"_Either way, are you coming or what?" Fred broke in._

_Of course, I wouldn't dare miss this._

_Once in the Great Hall, they crossed the Age Line and put in their names. They turned toward each other and smiled. Then suddenly, boom!_

_Fred and George flew out of the circle by an invisible force. They stood up and they had lovely beards. The entire hall burst into laughter._

_The days passed quickly that year, as Harry fought to stay alive against a dragon and to survive in the competition, I fought my feelings for George. But it's hard to ignore love._

"_So…" George began awkwardly one afternoon. "The Yule Ball will sure be-"_

"_MiMi, can I talk to you for a minute?" George stayed where he was by my side. "Alone?" Connor added._

_George, with a scowl present on his face, made a show of taking two large strides away from us._

"_Look, I was wondering if you wanted to g to the ball with me?"_

_I could see George watching us with a frown on his face. "What?" I asked._

"_Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked louder. George heard him and stomped away._

"_What did Andews want?" George muttered as I sat down the common room a little while later._

"_He asked me to the ball." he shrugged. "I told him I'd think about it."_

"_You didn't…you didn't say yes?" George asked as he paled slightly._

"_There's someone else I'm hoping will ask me, George." I whispered, hoping he'd get a clue for once._

"_I-"_

"_Did he tell you the news?" Fred asking, coming over to us._

"_Fred-" George tried to stop him but to no avail._

"_We got dates. I'm going with Angelina and George asked Alicia."_

"_Oh." I said slowly. I looked at them with a smile despite my stomach churning uncomfortably. "That's great."_

"_Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Fred asked me the next morning at breakfast._

"_Connor." I replied as I picked at my toast._

_George's fork clattered against his plate as it slipped between his fingers._

"_Connor?" He repeated. "Andrews?" You're going to the ball with Andrews?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I thought you turned him down."_

"_Well the guy who I wanted to ask me asked someone else."_

"_So you're going with someone who calls you __**MiMi**__?"_

"_And you're going with someone from your Quidditch Team for lack of any other date!" I snapped back. "I swear George sometimes…"_

"_Sometimes what?" He yelled._

"_You absolutely unbearable!"_

"No!" I shook my head at his stupidity, "George, I wish that he had lived. That we wouldn't be fighting. That I'd told you before this war even started. Before people started dying!"

"Tell me what?" He screamed back.

"I love you!"

_We were graduates, or at least I was. I was head over heels but pissed off._

"_How could you not tell me?" I yelled at him as I stood in their new shop. "What the hell, George?"_

"_Yaz, really-"_

"_No! You tell me about everything. About when you make a thing for this place!" I said gesturing to the shop around us. "About when you kissed Alicia at the Yule Ball, despite how little I wanted to hear about that! And yet you two __**leaving **__school doesn't seem to register as an important fact!"_

"_We decided to do it last minute-"_

"_Bull shit!"_

"_Yaz, come on. Be reasonable-"_

"_You didn't even say goodbye."_

"What?" He replied as his arms, which he had been gesticulating with, fell to his sides.

"I love you." I shrugged. "I've always loved you."

I wanted him to say something, to say anything at all but he only stared at me in silence.

"Guys!" We both looked to Hermione and Ron. They called us over. "He's coming." They said.

With everyone else we filtered outside and watched as Voldemort and the Death Eaters stood before us.

"Harry Potter is dead."

"No…" I murmured.

George's hand flew down to hold mine tightly.

_I was a Healer at St. Mungos. They were running a successful joke shop. I was trying to forget him._

_We hadn't spoken much since that last year at Hogwarts._

"_Peers." I looked up at the sound of my name. "A new patient for you in Room 1045."_

_Nodding, I took the chart from the mediwizard and entered the room._

"_Hello Mr.-" I glanced down at the name on the chart. "Wazzlib. What seems to be the-"_

_My words died on my tongue as I took in the man before me. "Problem. What uh what seems to be the problem, Mr. …Wazzlib."_

"_Please, call me Roonil." The man replied. "I lost my ear." He said simply with a shrug. With that, he turned his head, allowing me to see that there was, in fact, a hole where his ear should've be._

"_What did you do, George?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. I took his face in my hands, moving it so that the injury was in the light._

"_Women are vicious. They all wanted a piece of me." He replied._

"_George, be serious for just a moment." I snapped. "I'm trying to see if you're alright."_

"_I'm fine." He replied, taking my hands in his. "My ear…or rather the hole where my ear once was is fine."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_I'm here because you have to come with me."_

"_What are you on about?"_

"_Yaz, you're a muggle-born. With…Vol- You-Know-Who practically ruling over all of us, he's going to start killing muggle-borns. You're not safe, especially working in a hospital. You have to come with me."_

"_And what do you intend for me to do when I go into hiding with you? I'll still look the same. I'll still be a muggle-born."_

"_We're going to change your appearance. Polyjuice or maybe something stronger. I just want to- We just want to protect you."_

"_George-"_

"_We even picked out a name for you. Verity. It means truth…or something." He mumbled. "Please, Yaz. I know we haven't spoken much since…Hogwarts. But there's a war going on. We could lose anyone…and I…we don't want to lose you if it could've been avoided. Please Yaz. Do this for us. You were our best friend for six years. Don't…let that go because we made a mistake."_

We watched with baited breath as Harry and Voldemort circled each other.

George held me tightly, as if he didn't want to let go. As if he was afraid I would die like Fred.

"George-"

"Don't worry." He murmered and turned his eyes to the pair in the center of the room.

They were merely talking. Harry was calm and collected. He was confidence.

And then they yelled their final curses.

_We were working in their store. I wasn't me. I was pretending to be someone else and I still loved him._

_Working in the shop one day by myself one day, I suddenly heard loud screams from outside. Death Eaters appeared in the store, shooting spells at me._

_Shooting curses over my shoulder, I ran into the store room. Suddenly he appeared next to me. "Come on Yaz." He muttered. "We gotta get out of here."_

_He pulled me into his arms and we apparated out of the store._

"_Yaz!" I pulled away from Fred as soon as we landed at their Aunt Muriel's house._

"_What's going on?" I asked._

"_Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley." Fred explained as George pulled me into a hug._

"_You shouldn't have been working by yourself." He muttered. "I should've been there."_

It was over. Voldemort was gone.

"Yaz!" George yelled to me as he pulled me closer to him amid the cheering and celebrating in the crowd.

"Yasmine." He whispered. "I love you, too." He replied before pressing his lips against mine.


End file.
